The present invention relates to a method for controlling the rotation speed of a slave drive, and also to a controller for a slave drive carrying out the method and a machine with a slave drive controlled by such controller.
Nothing in the following discussion of the state of the art is to be construed as an admission of prior art.
A method for controlling the rotation speed is disclosed, for example, in European patent publication no. EP 0 704 781 A, which describes a drive for, for example, a machine tool, which is controlled so as to minimize contour errors by matching a feed rate to the reference rotation speed at a predetermined point in time.
Although conventional rotation speed control methods operate satisfactorily, they are unable to completely eliminate residual contour errors, in particular, if the reference rotation speed is provided to the controller not only once, but continuously.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved method for controlling the rotation speed, which obviates prior art shortcomings and is able to specifically eliminate residual contour errors of slave drives.